


witchcraft

by chanzu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Crushes, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gyuhao, M/M, Magic, Maybe - Freeform, OT13 - Freeform, Polyamory, Rule 63, Swear Words, Wonhui - Freeform, Yule Ball, cuz im lazy, i just finished reading all of them whoo, jihancheol, not all of them obv lol, once again lol, seokhoon, soonchan, verkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanzu/pseuds/chanzu
Summary: in which magic and love is the perfect combination at hogwarts and yule ball is about to happen(or; svt are some wizards and witches and shit happens)





	1. slythy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which magic and love is the perfect combination at hogwarts and yule ball is about to happen
> 
> (or; svt are some wizards and witches and shit happens)

 

Chan looks at the girl infront of her whose eyes are gleaming with expectation. She only had seen that gleam occasionally and more times when the said owner of the eyes has some kind of request.

"So what do you think?" the girl asks excitedly.

"Uhm, Jeonghan, I don't think that arrangement will work out," Chan answers.

Jeonghan raises her eyebrow. "How? I can go with Jisoo while you can go with Seungcheol!" she exclaims to which Chan almost winces. "That way you and the three of us can go together. I know you want to attend also." 

Chan sighs and looks at the clock. She has about three minutes until she can escape out of Jeonghan's grasps and go to her dorm. 

"But Seungcheol and I aren't that close enough. It'll be awkward!" 

Jeonghan shakes her head disapprovingly and crosses her arms. "Seungcheol is a sweet girl, you can get along throughout the ball. Who knows?" Chan looks again at the clock and this time Jeonghan notices it. "You know I can just go to your dorm and bother you again, right?" 

Chan looks defeated but then she says, "How about you go with me instead? You can go with your girlfriends after we enter."

Even though Chan didn't like the idea of being alone with only her and her alone in the midst of the ball, she also want to experience it. She has always been so curious about what's so special about the Yule Ball since most of her friends (who are all older) always seems to be excited about it.

Chan is in her third year and is currently 16 years old while Jeonghan is in her seventh and last year is currently 20 years old. It's bizarre how these two are such close friends because of their differences but it worked out anyway.

Jeonghan thinks for a moment before she smiles widely and ruffles Chan's long, wavy black hair. Chan whines and grumbles. "Okay, deal. Don't forget, okay? See you around, Channie."

After the older walks away, Chan sighs for the nth time today and walks the opposite direction to the dungeons to get some of her stuff so she could work with Minghao.

 

* * *

 

 

"Aguamenti," Seungkwan says and water comes out of the tip of her wand. She points it to the opening of Soonyoung's water bottle and waits until it is full and then stops the jet of water. She hands it to the older who accepts it with gratefulness.

"Thanks," Soonyoung mutters which Seungkwan replies with a shrug. The younger then moves beside Hansol, her boyfriend, who is currently out of breath and is on his third bottle of water.

The group of students are currently sprawled on the floor trying to catch their breath. Their crew consists of Soonyoung, the leader, Hansol, Jihoon, and Junhui. They are currently doing a dance routine to show at the Yule Ball which is going to occur in a span of four days so they definitely need to practice more.

There was a knock on the door and Seungkwan opens it because she knows none of them would like to stand up. Such a caring friend.

Seokmin stands at the door, clutching her books, her brown hair held up in a ponytail. She smiles at Seungkwan and the latter smiles back and ushers her in. The newcomer looks around and stops her gaze at Jihoon. 

"Hey Seokie," Soonyoung greets her.

"Hey Soon," Seokmin greets back. The other crew members greets the Hufflepuff and she beams at them. Seokmin goes to Jihoon and the older's face brightens (which he will deny later on) at the sight of his lover.

Junhui groans loudly. "So many couples around. Heteros all around me," she remarks and Hansol laughs at her. 

"Don't forget i'm bi, you rascal," Seungkwan says and giggles when Junhui flicks the Ravenclaw off.

They talk for a while about what's been going on in their lives when Soonyoung asks, "Do y'all have dates for Yule Ball?"

"Jesus, it's in four days and you're just asking us now?"

Soonyoung holds up her hands. "Don't attack me, Mr. Muffin," she says to Jihoon who scowls. Seokmin pinches his cheeks and laughs.

"I'm going with Minghao! He needs me even though he doesn't want to admit it," Junhui says and flips her hair. 

"Oh yeah, why didn't Minghao join us for this performance?" Soonyoung inquires, confused.

Hansol looks at her and shakes his head. "He said he's too busy with the planning for the ball. Y'know, usual stuff you do to be a prefect next year," he explains while trying to find the perfect spot laying his head on Seungkwan's lap.

Soonyoung scratches her head. "Guess I forgot," she mumbles. "I'm guessing you four are going as lovey-dovey couples," Soonyoung says and smirks.

"No need to guess, Soon," Jihoon says and Soonyoung just rolls her eyes at him. "How about you though? Does leader have a date?" the Slytherin boy asks teasingly.

The older sticks out her tongue at him. "Of course, I do. Jooheon asked me to be his date. You know, because Minhyuk's with someone else," she speaks.

"So you're the second choice?"

"Shut up, Jihoon."

Before Jihoon could retort, there was a knock at the door. Seokmin opens it this time because Seungkwan couldn't. A girl about Jihoon's size stands there, necktie the colour of green and silver representing Slytherin.

The girl then looks around and at them before voicing out with a stuttering voice, "I-Is Minghao h-here?"

Seokmin answers her and smiles. "No, he's not. He might be at the Great Hall though," the Hufflepuff says and hopes the girl atleast didn't feel nervous anymore.

"Oh, okay, thank you," she replies and walks away.

"Who was that?" Hansol questions Seokmin after the older closed the door. 

"A girl looking for Minghao."

Junhui clicks her tongue. "Isn't that Lee Chan?" Jihoon nods and confirms the girl's statement. The others look at Junhui, expecting her to continue and she does. "She's a third year and in our house obviously. She's Jeonghan's cousin. I heard she's good with Potions."

Jihoon seemed interested because of the last bit of Junhui's statement. He's not close to the girl but it would be good to test her abilities.

Seungkwan blinks. "Jeonghan? That Slytherin girl who challenged Saheva into a duel last semester?" she asks with curiosity and almost seemed excited.

"And won, yeah."

"Wait, who's Saheva?" Hansol asks again.

Seungkwan flicks his forehead. "The girl who called Jeonghan's girlfriend a mudblood."

"Jesus christ, I thought we are all pass that," Seokmin says and seemed genuinely angry so Jihoon wraps his arms around her waist and mutters words to calm her down.

It's understandable she feels that way because Seokmin is in fact, a muggle-born. She didn't get mistreated often and Slytherins even talk to her and befriend her but actions like calling someone a  _mudblood_  definitely angers her.

"She's pureblood but who cares? She can go fuck off," Junhui says indifferently.

Seungkwan nods while Hansol applauds for her which made Junhui smile and tip off her invisible hat.

Meanwhile, Soonyoung sits there, quiet and thinking. Lee Chan. Fuck, she’s so cute, oh my god. She needs to befriend the younger immediately, Soonyoung tells herself and nods. Maybe take her for Yule Ball? But she has no time! It’s in four days! Maybe hunt her down and talk to her  _at_ Yule Ball. Hm, yes, what a good plan.

“Uh, Soonyoung?”

The Gryffindor girl snaps out of her thoughts and looks at the source of the voice. All of them are apparently staring at her with amusement.

Their leader blushes and blurts out, “What?”

Jihoon scoffs. “Why are you nodding to yourself over there?”

Soonyoung shakes her head immediately. “Nothing, it’s nothing,” she says and laughs awkwardly.

Seungkwan stares at her and shrugs then continues to play with Hansol’s hair. Seokmin, who has calmed down, smiles a little at Soonyoung before turning to face Jihoon.

Junhui, however ,snickers when Soonyoung sighs. “Did that little slythy girl caught your attention, huh, Soonie?” she asks, whispering and smirks when Soonyoung blushes again. "Thinking about how cute she is, hm?"

“Oh my god, no. What are you talking about? I’m not thinking about her!” the younger exclaims to which Junhui giggles over.

“Okay, then, Soonie. Whatever you say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey it's october and im feeling some magic vibes and all that stuff and decided to write this  
> uh idk when ill write the next part since im busy w school but hopefully maybe next week lol  
> kingdom of hearts is still ongoing but im someone who writes unfinished works but anyways  
> hope u enjoyed lol   
> (this might be only three chapters or smth w some special chapters idrk)  
> ((dont hate me pls <3))


	2. what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jihoon was talking to her?!" Soonyoung exclaims.
> 
> Junhui rolls her eyes and continues reading the Daily Prophet. "Yes, and don't be surprise. She's our house mate and as I said before, Chan's good at Potions. Of course, Jihoon'll take interest."
> 
> "He's cheating on Seokmin?!"
> 
> "Who's cheating on me?"

 

"Now, we need to discuss what food we need for Yule Ball," Seungcheol says and points her wand at the board. A marker comes flying and suspends in the air.

An uproar goes as Mingyu seems to be ecstatic as he let out a 'whoo!' and claps his hand. Seungcheol stares at him blankly, waiting for the younger to finish his supposedly celebratory cheer. Mingyu notices this and stops but he still has a smile on his face and giggles quietly.

"Anyways," Seungcheol maneuvers. "We decided beforehand that we'll be having some pudding and chips for the students. Now, we need others," the Gryffindor says and looks at the other members of the ball council. 

Wonwoo quietly does her homework while the others discuss. She had already done her part which was to think of a theme for the ball which nearly took her two weeks to think about. Wonwoo had thought that doing a masquerade ball would be amazing because Hogwarts hasn't done one yet and she's sure everyone would be okay with it. Seungcheol liked the idea of the younger and spared her for discussions.

Mingyu raises his hand. Seungcheol signals the younger to spill it. "Bring some food from Asia. Y'know, we can have a taste from around the world."

"But which food? Where is it going to be from? Who's going to cook it?" Seungcheol speaks but swishes her wand for the marker to write 'asian food' on the board.

Wonwoo sighs and puts down her notebook as she looks at the other members. Mingyu's chewing the inside of his cheeks while thinking and Minghao drums his fingers on the table. He then snaps his fingers after a moment or two.

"No, Minghao," Seungcheol says when the younger was about to say something. "We cannot have seafood pancakes because Wonwoo and numbers of other studnets cannot eat them."

The Slytherin pouts which Mingyu sees and coos at him. Minghao glares at him in return but has a pink tint on his cheeks as he does so.

"How about the universal delicacy which we call pizza?" Wonwoo suggests and smiles a little.

"Dude," Seungcheol says and snaps. "That's a great idea!"

Minghao frowns. "But you denied my pancakes?!" he exclaims to which Seungcheol ignores. Mingyu pats him in the back and smiles appreciatively at him. Minghao looks away and bites his lips.

The four start to plan on where and when they'll get the foods and to also inform the house elves about this. Since Seungcheol is a Muggle-born, she tells them that she'll go to her mom's pizza place and get pizzas from there. Surely her mom would like to help to the school. 

The reason the four of them were chosen to be at the ball council was because of their creativity and leadership. Also partly because they're the ones willing to actually do the job. The four of them are from different houses with Seungcheol being in Gryffindor, Wonwoo in Ravenclaw, Mingyu in Hufflepuff and Minghao in Slytherin.

After some time, a new presence came in the form of Lee Chan.

"I've been looking for you!" the younger exclaims at Minghao. She greets the others whom she's friends with. Chan turns to Minghao. "I see that you're busy. Well, I just wanted to ask if it's alright that I do the work by myself since you clearly don't have a time right now. Professor Chumpty said it's alright since you've already done your part," Chan explains to the other.

Minghao shrugs. "Sure. I know you can do it since you're the best, anyways," he says and ruffles the girl's hair to which the younger whines.

Seungcheol laughs and Wonwoo smiles at them. 

"Yeah, Chan. Go make Minghao's grades go up," Mingyu snickers. Minghao kicks him and Mingyu groans.

Chan giggles. "Well, I'm off then. I'll be expecting great things at the ball." She bids farewell to them and walks off.

As the four resumes to their planning, they didn't notice the time passing by and it was already time for their lessons. They part ways with Wonwoo and Minghao going to a different direction than Seungcheol and Mingyu.

 

* * *

 

Chan continues walking, her nose nearly meeting the paper in front of her as she checks the ingredients she needs for her and Minghao's potion and doesn't notice the body she was about to slam into.

The collision happens and Chan's paper flies threw the air but thankfully, a hand catches it with ease. The Slytherin lands on her butt on the ground while the other seemed to did not. Chan shakes her head and blinks. She then looks up to see that she bumped into a house mate.

She then recognizes it as one of the guys in the room she thought Minghao was in. The guy's apparently reading Chan's paper.

"A Draught of Living Death potion? You're doing this already?" the guy exclaims and notices that the girl he bumped into is still on the ground. He offers his hand to which Chan accepts gratefully. 

After she dusts off her robes, Chan shakes her head. "No, our teacher said to make a potion for him and so me and my partner decided to do that potion," she answers with a sheepish smile. "He didn't set a limit to what we're suppose to make so..." Chan shrugs.

The guy nods and says, "That's fantastic. I'm Jihoon, by the way. Sorry I bumped into you."

"No, don't apologize! I wasn't looking," Chan squeals. "And uhm, mine's Chan."

"The girl from before, right?" Jihoon raises his eyebrow.

Chan hums in an affirmative tone. Jihoon nods.

"Would you like me to help you make this potion?" Jihoon asks. "I'm in sixth year and surely some tips wouldn't be called cheating."

The younger Slytherin beams. "Yes! That would be very much appreciated." 

"Well then. I shall meet you at the common room later. See you, Chan," Jihoon says and smiles a little at the younger.

"Bye!"

The way to Chan's class (Transfiguration) was a bit of a happy ride. She knows her and Minghao are going to have top marks on this one because she knows that that was Jihoon,  _the_ Jihoon who aced his Potions exams last year.

She can't wait for this evening!

 

* * *

 

 

"Jihoon was talking to her?!" Soonyoung exclaims.

Junhui rolls her eyes and continues reading the Daily Prophet. "Yes, and don't be surprise. She's our house mate and as I said before, Chan's good at Potions. Of course, Jihoon'll take interest."

"He's cheating on Seokmin?!"

"Who's cheating on me?" 

Soonyoung turns and sees Seokmin entering the room. She plops down with her bag and raises her eyebrows at Soonyoung. "Well?"

The Gryffindor shakes her head and shuts her mouth. Junhui doesn't. "Jihoon is cheating~" 

Seokmin tilts her head. "With who?"

"With Chan~ The girl of Soonyoung's dream," Junhui teases and laughs. Soonyoung panics when she sees the shocked expression on Seokmin's face. The Hufflepuff seems to break down at any minute and Soonyoung doesn't want that. 

"Wait! No! He's not cheating on you!" Soonyoung exclaims and grabs Seokmin's hands. "Jihoon's- Jihoon's just being friendly!" The crew leader says and looks at Seokmin. 

But then, Seokmin starts to laugh with Junhui joining in and Soonyoung blinks in confusion. 

"Jihoon? Friendly?" Seokmin laughs and almost falls down to the floor. At the end, Junhui has tears in her eyes and Seokmin breathes out after laughing too much.

Poor Soonyoung looks at her friends and then huffs in anger. "You ganged up on me!" 

Seokmin smiles at her. "Oh, don't be silly, Soon. We're just having fun."

"Yeah, the look on your face was very amusing," Junhui adds and returns on reading the newspaper. Soonyoung pouts and turns around, back facing both Seokmin and Junhui.

"Aw, come on, it was a joke. Don't be mad," Seokmin says and grabs Soonyoung's shoulder and turns her around. The younger hugs Soonyoung and smiles at her. "Don't worry, it won't happen again."

The Gryffindor just rolls her eyes. "Okay," she finally says and Seokmin giggles. 

The two settles down on the floor while Junhui lays down. They have a meeting once again for their performance and since Seokmin is Jihoon's girlfriend, she's allowed to be there.

Seokmin nudges Soonyoung and wiggles her eyebrows. "So? Chan?"

Soonyoung blushes and looks away. "Junhui's lying and spitting bullshit."

"Hey, that's mean!" Junhui says and attempts to kick Soonyoung but fails.

"Ey, Jihoon's going to help her with Potions. He told me." 

"Ugh, I miss my girlfriend," Junhui suddenly groans. "I want to cuddle with her." 

Soonyoung looks at the older. She's referring to Wonwoo, obviously. It's a wonder why Junhui isn't going to Yule Ball with her. Well, Junhui is a strange fellow after all.

"I saw her with Minghao."

Junhui smirks. "Oh, Chan's potions partner."

Soonyoung groans. "Did you have to?"

Junhui laughs evilly. "Oh, come off it."

"Fuck you."

"Love you, boo."

"Anyone called me?" the door opens and Seungkwan enters with Hansol and Jihoon. The latter goes to Seokmin and greets her.

"You're my only boo," Hansol says to which Seungkwan laughs at.

Soonyoung claps her hands. "Okay, everybody. Let's start!"

 

* * *

 

"Stir it then wait until it gets clear," Jihoon instructs and watches as Chan obliges and do what the older had just said. 

She then turns bright and beams when the solution became clear as water. Jihoon sees this and smiles a little. They've only been working for about an hour now at an abandoned classroom to which Professor Chumpty permitted them to use. Minghao's still pretty busy with the council but he was the one who gathered all the ingredients anyways which was also hard because the professor didn't provide them and expected them to buy their own. The professor was expecting them to just make some simple potions that has ingredients that can be easily bought and found but Chan being herself wanted it to take it to another level.

"It's clear, Jihoon! It's clear!" Chan exclaims happily.

Jihoon nods and ruffles Chan's hair. The girl didn't complain as he was the one who helped her anyways.

"I think you could've done this without my help either way," the older says. Chan shakes her head no.

"You told different instruction from the book so I guess you did help me," Chan says. "If I would've gone and took the book's instructions, it wouldn't be the same."

Jihoon chuckles lowly. The kid really knows what she's saying.

"Wait, Jihoon."

The older hums indicating for the younger to continue.

"Are you going to the Yule Ball?"

"Yeah, we're going to perform."

Chan's eyes widens and turns to Jihoon. "Perform? Magic?"

Jihoon shakes his head no. "We're going to dance," he says which made Chan's jaw drop.

"Dance?! That's so cool!" Chan exclaims excitedly. "Like the dance the muggles do and such? I've always been interested in them because they look fascinating! My mother said I can go and apply to a 'dance school' which I know is kind of like Hogwarts but they teach dance if I pass all my subjects with high marks for each year," Chan rambles on.

"Which isn't going to be hard for a genius like you," Jihoon declares and watches as Chan flushes and lets her head down.

"Thank you," Chan mumbles. She then turns up and asks, "Are you going to perform with the ones you were with at the room?"

Jihoon shakes his head no once again. "Only me, Junhui which I know you know, Hansol who is probably in one of your classes because you're in the same year and Soonyoung, our leader."

Chan blinks at the name Soonyoung. "That name Soonyoung kind of rings a bell. Isn't she the one who was dancing at the middle of the field last year?" Chan says.

The older Slytherin laughs at the memory. "Yes, she is that Soonyoung."

"I was really fascinated by how the way she moved but I kind of forgot about her," Chan says with a pout. "She's the one who reminded me of the promise my mother made!"

The liquid inside the cauldron grumbles and Jihoon swishes his wand to make the fire go away. Chan then pours some of the liquid to a container and smiles triumphantly. The two Slytherins then decided that they would call it a night and they both go to their common room.

"Oh, Chan, if you want to hang out with us at Yule Ball, just come to me," Jihoon says suddenly and Chan stops at her tracks.

"I can?"

Jihoon shrugs. "Sure why not?"

Chan seems surprised at this and suddenly goes to Jihoon and hugs him. The older lets out a 'hmp' at the sudden weight leaning against him and chuckles afterwards then hugs Chan back.

"Thank you, thank you," Chan mutters. Jihoon rubs her back and smiles.

He feels like Chan's going to be her little sister for a while.

 

* * *

 

Junhui kisses her girlfriend as if there's no tomorrow. Wonwoo responds to her and wraps her arms around Junhui's middle.

It was night and they manage to sneak out behind a statue near the Ravenclaw entrance to make out for a little while.

"I missed you," Junhui whines and nips at Wonwoo's bottom lip. "I was lacking energy today because I didn't see you  _at all_ ," the Slytherin complains and huffs.

Wonwoo chuckles at her girlfriend's behaviour and kisses her forehead. "Sorry, the Yule Ball's in two days so we're really busy," Wonwoo explains and kisses Junhui's cheeks. 

The older of the two then bites Wonwoo's neck which causes the younger to let out a yelp. Junhui licks the bite and smiles. "There, it looks beautiful on you," Junhui says and brushes off Wonwoo's bangs away from her eyes. She smiles at her and kisses the tip of the younger's nose.

Then they hear footsteps and the two quickly hide theirselves in the dark and wait until the sound of the footsteps vanish. Once it did, Junhui pulls Wonwoo close to her.

"Can you go to my dorm tomorrow when you have time? I want to cuddle," Junhui says and craddles the younger's face lovingly.

Wonwoo smiles and nods.

Junhui pats her cheeks and kisses it one more time. "Good girl," she says endearingly.

They then part ways but not before saying 'i love you' and many more kisses. 

 

* * *

 

"Ah, I wanna cuddle more," Jeonghan whines and latches on to Jisoo. The younger smiles softly and pets the older's hair. She then looks at Seungcheol with pleading eyes and the oldest of the three knew she lost once again to Jisoo's beautiful eyes.

Seungcheol sighs. "You're lucky Jisoo seems to have a magical ability in her eyes," she mutters and gets on the other side of said girl.

Jisoo chuckles softly and rubs Seungcheol's back. "Am I really the youngest her?" she questions out loud. 

Jeonghan pulls her face and kisses her cheek while Seungcheol wraps her arms around Jisoo.

"You beautiful creature," Jeonghan mumbles.

"Wait, what did Chan said about your genius 'proposition'?" Seungcheol asks, yawning as it was only 6 am. They were at Jisoo's room at the Ravenclaw Tower and since the Yule Ball's tomorrow, her roommates went to their friends to discuss about it. Jeonghan then suggested the three of them sleep at Jisoo's and so they are.

Jeonghan clicks her tongue. "The kid said I should go with her. I said yeah because I love her and now it's all good," the Slytherin says. "She said she's awkward with you, Seungcheol. I even lied about saying how sweet you are," Jeonghan says and snickers.

Seungcheol throws a pillow at her and Jisoo laughs at their childish behaviours. "Come on, I wanted to talk to her about some theories I got," Seungcheol exclaims with a pout. 

"You and your theories," Jisoo says and kisses her forehead while Seungcheol hums contentedly.

The three had always been close and inseparable since their first years at Hogwarts. Jeonghan was a pureblood, Seungcheol was a half-blood while Jisoo was a muggle-born. They were sorted into different houses but that didn't stop them from being friends. They started dating back when they were third years and has been happily inlove ever since. People might say malicious things but trust Jeonghan to hex them. Their differences made them closer and honestly, they couldn't be more contented.

"Should we adopt Chan?" 

"Jeonghan, no."

"I think it would be cute."

"Not you, Jisoo."

"Jisoo agrees with me!"

"Not necessarily but okay."

Their morning was filled with kisses and cuddles and once in a while, a pointless banter between Seungcheol and Jeonghan which ends them with kissing Jisoo on both of her cheeks.

 

* * *

 

 

"Fuck! I forgot my earrings!" Soonyoung exclaims.

Junhui shakes her head and swishes her wand. "Accio Soonyoung's earrings."

The leader's earring comes swooping in and infront of Junhui. The older takes them and puts in on Soonyoung's palm. "Is that your only pairs of earrings?"

"Well, yeah. I'm not a fan of piercing through the skin," Soonyoung exclaims and puts on the dangly pair of diamonds on her ears.

A knock comes and Seungkwan goes inside. She lets out a whistle while looking at Soonyoung. "You look hot," she says then turns to Junhui. "Sexy as ever, Junhui," Seungkwan says and high-fives the said girl.

"I gotta look sexy for my girl," Junhui says and plops down on Soonyoung's bed. 

"We have ten minutes before it starts. Are you two ready?"

Soonyoung lets out a sigh. 

Junhui shakes her head. "Don't be nervous, Soon. You're like the best dancer in Hogwarts. Second, if Dumbledore was still alive," the oldest jokes.

Seungkwan laughs and Soonyoung smiles. 

"And don't forget Chan's also gonna be on the crowd, watching you with her beautiful eyes," Seungkwan says dramatically. Soonyoung slaps her arm.

Another knock comes and Hansol comes in. Soonyoung rolls her eyes. "This is not a slumber party," she mutters.

Hansol smiles sheepishly. "Hey, leader," he greets and goes to Seungkwan and kisses her cheek. "Hey, gorgeous."

Junhui huffs. "So you're just gonna ignore this sexy girl here? I see how it is."

Hansol turns to her and bows. "I apologize for my rudeness, madame. You do look sexy in that dress, I know Wonwoo's going to love it."

The Slytherin rolls her eyes but smiles nonetheless.

"We gotta go now, ladies," Hansol says and opens the door. "The ball's about to start."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh i know i said ill update next week but i thought of posting this now because ill be rlly busy and maybe ill forget about this lolol  
> anyways thanks for reading last chapters last whoo  
> love me <3


	3. cheesy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and the yule ball starts, as well as new romances.

Chan's jaw drops as she sees Jeonghan, Jisoo and Seungcheol coming to her. All of them were wearing pretty dresses that makes Chan feel like she underdressed.

"You look wonderful," Chan says, eyes twinkling and Jeonghan smiles at her.

"Well, thank you, you good-looking daughter of mine," Jeonghan mutters as she snuggles Chan to her arms and coos at how the younger looked so cute in her rose quartz dress which was gifted to her by her own mother, wanting her daughter to look good for her first ball.

Jisoo and Seungcheol looks at each other as they hold hands and smiles at the duo in front of them.

When Jeonghan releases Chan from her hold, the youngest of the four greets Jisoo and Seungcheol.

"Good evening, Jisoo, Seungcheol," Chan says shyly.

Seungcheol ruffles Chan's hair and Chan looks at her in disbelief while the other chuckles. "I heard someone didn't want me to be her date tonight," Seungcheol says and pouts. 

"I'm sorry I w-"

The oldest giggles at Chan's flushing face and pinches her cheek. "Oh, I was just joking. But I was indeed kind of, just a little tiny bit hurt when you refused to be my date," she says again and sighs dramatically. 

“Hey,” Jisoo interrupts. “Don’t make Chan guilty with your little theatrics, Cheol,” she says and smiles kindly at the younger Slytherin. “Good evening to you too, Chan.”

Chan smiles back gratefully at her.

Jeonghan grins as she watch her girlfriends and her cousin interact. “Alrigh then,” she announces, taking Chan’s hand and holding it tightly. “Shall we go to the ball?”

 

* * *

 

Mingyu cranes his head as he looks for a certain someone.

Wonwoo shakes her head and nudges Mingyu’s arm. The younger turns his head to her with a questioning look. “Minghao’s still preparing for the ball,” Wonwoo says lazily and sips on her glass of butterbeer. “You know how he wants to look the coolest when he’s with someone he likes.”

The Hufflepuff gasps at the Slytherin’s words. SOMEONE HE LIKES?! JUNHUI?!

Wonwoo rolls her eyes and sighs. “Don’t worry, it’s not Junhui. That girl is mine.”

Mingyu seems to relax at once when Wonwoo says that. But he was still curious as to who that someone is. Maybe that girl who Minghao seemed to fancy last week. It also seemed that he wanted to ask her to be his date for the Yule Ball but the girl, or Nana as he heard, already had a date.

“Can you shut your mind up, Mingyu?” Wonwoo asks _nicely_ , getting annoyed at her friend’s antsiness.

Mingyu slumps at his seat and pouts looking like a kicked puppy.

Then Minghao who had Junhui beside him appears. Wonwoo whistles as she looks at her girlfriend from up and down. Junhui’s wearing a red dress with her hair tied up in an elegant bun. She’s sure there’s going to be a lot of mess later tonight.

Mingyu, on the other hand, was speechless as he looks at Minghao. The latter was wearing a suit and has his hair up which exposed his forehead and he was _hot as fuck_. Mingyu sweats under his suit.

“Oh, Mingyu, you look really gorgeous in that suit,” Junhui says as she places her arm around Wonwoo’s waist as the younger leans on the Slytherin.

Mingyu smiles. “Thank you. That means a lot coming from a beautiful lady like you,” he says and bows a little which made Junhui giggle.

They each grab a glass of butterbeer and look for their other friends so they can sit with them. Minghao, for the first time on the course of time, looks at Mingyu and immediately looks away which Mingyu certainly noticed and was slightly hurt by the Slytherin's action. 

"Y-You, uh, you look good, Minghao," Mingyu murmurs and he wasn't even sure if the said boy heard him. The music was blaring and the sounds of the students' chattering was also overlapping with it and honestly, Mingyu would've preferred staying at the comforts of his bed and sleeping soundlessly until it was all over.

Minghao only nods at Mingyu's statement. "You too, Mingyu," he says quietly which made Mingyu's heart bolt in happiness.

Meanwhile, Junhui and Wonwoo whispers to each other about what seemingly sounds like something that involves Mingyu and Minghao.

This is going to be a bumpy night.

 

* * *

 

"God, this dress is going to kill me," Seungkwan says as she sits down. "I should've worn that sweater and muggle pants Hansol had."

Hansol, who was beside her, laughs. "It's called sweatpants, Seung," he says. "D'you want to go and change into something more comfortable?" he then asks, concerned about his girlfriend.

Seungkwan smiles at him reassuringly. "No, it's okay. I'll manage," she says and kisses him quick.

Soonyoung makes a face and pretends to puke. 

"Oh, shut up, Soon. They're cute," Seokmin states and tucks her hair behind her ear. Jihoon's beside her, looking around as if looking for someone. 

"Whatever," Soonyoung sighs. "Where's Junhui?" 

As if the said girl was hearing the conversation, Junhui appears before them and smiles innocently. "You called me?" she says. "We've been looking for you. Good thing Losiet Priff was freaking out how good-looking crew leader Soonyoung is on the left side corner of the room."

Minghao, Mingyu and Wonwoo also appear beside her and they greet each other with great enthusiasm. Hansol flicks his wand and a table comes without crashing, connecting itself to the table the other ones are already at.

Seungkwan waves her hand and gestures her to sit down. "You're about to perform in about, uhm, twenty minutes," the Gryffindor explains. The four newcomers sit down and grabs a glass of butterbeer for themselves as well as pizza slices.

"I'm glad there's hawaiian," Junhui says and bites into it. She swallows it with a smile then beams. "My dad's allergic to pineapples so there's no way I can eat this at home," she adds and sighs.

Wonwoo wipes off the sauce on her girlfriend's lips and steals a quick peck from her. Seungkwan groans.

"Hey, don't be a hypocrite," Soonyoung says and sticks out her tongue at Seungkwan who flips her off in return.

"There she is," Jihoon murmurs and points somewhere in the crowd. 

Soonyoung, curious as to who Jihoon was talking about, whips her head and sees the one and only, Chan. It was all slow motion and Soonyoung swears her breath hitched and her heart might actually burst if she keeps on staring at the cute Slytherin who was currently talking to Jeonghan.

How can someone be so cute, elegant and beautiful at the same time? Is that even possible? Can Soonyoung just marry the girl and cuddle with her all the time she could manage? Clearly, Soonyoung has been lovesick and admires Chan a lot.

Jihoon calls Chan over. The younger turns around and beams at the older Slytherin. She drags the other three she was with and arrives at their table moments after getting through the enormous crowd. The one with the dark hair and round eyes seems to be grumbling while the one whom Jihoon recognize as Jihoon greets the ones she knows. Soonyoung notices how tightly Jeonghan and Chan's hands are entertwined.

"Hey, Jihoon!" Chan greets the older Slytherin. "I'm glad you're here! Jisoo, over here, wanted to meet you!" the younger says excitedly. She then notices the pair of eyes staring at her and blushes. Chan looks around and meets Soonyoung's eyes, making her blush even more.

Jihoon chuckles. "Don't worry, Chan. They don't bite," the older reassures her.

"Why don't you sit here? We have room for you lot," Seokmin says and offers them seats which Hansol got by swishing his wand once again.

They soon introduce themselves to each other and got a long pretty quickly. Jeonghan and Junhui speak to each other as if they were long lost friends. Minghao, Wonwoo, Mingyu and Seungcheol talk to each other and eat quietly. Jihoon, Seokmin and Jisoo talk about music and such while Hansol and Seungkwan excuse themselves but they all knew it was for them to snog each other.

Chan purses her lips and plays with the tart she grabs from the table of food. 

Soonyoung clears her throat, and takes a deep breath. She then turns to Chan who takes a bite from her tart. "So, Chan, right?"

Chan squeaks. "O-Oh, yes. That is correct," she replies hastily.

The older can't help but giggle at the adorableness Chan was emitting. "Don't be afraid, I don't bite as Jihoon said," Soonyoung says. Chan visibly relaxes and smiles a little.

"I'm sorry. I have this problem where I can't seem to think properly when I talk to someone cute and like, I don't know but I really find your cheeks cute and I wonder what will happen if I pinch them and like, I've been told my cheeks are indeed squishy and I'm always bad whenever someone compliments me and-" Chan seems to realize she was rambling off and stops herself. Her face turns red and drinks some of her butterbeer.

Soonyoung stares at Chan and she can't believe it. Chan thinks she's cute!

"Wouldn't hurt you if you try, right?" Soonyoung blurts out and Chan looks at her, gaping and seems to be looking for words. She then pokes Soonyoung's cheeks and giggles which made the older smile too.

Ah, what a cute couple, they could be.

Jeonghan eyes them and nods to herself, approving of the girl even though she doesn't need to because Chan doesn't care about Jeonghan's opinion. She wonders what the positive and negative things the new blooming romance might give her. Well, if Chan's happy then Jeonghan certainly and definitely is happy, too.

"She has love at first sight syndrome," Junhui whispers and sips from her glass. 

"That, I can see," Jeonghan responds and chuckles. "Although I have to say, Chan got really comfortable with Soonyoung quickly," the older adds.

The two girls mentioned are now huddled in a corner and giggle erupt from time to time. It seems like they are having too much fun and the evening might be a good one, after all.

Seungkwan looks at her clock and tugs at Hansol's sleeve. "Babe, you only got few minutes," she murmurs and Hansol nods at her. He gestures for the other members to stand up and so they did. Soonyoung looked a little bummed about it so Chan quickly holds her hand and wiggles it while smiling brightly at the older. Wonwoo kisses Junhui and pats her cheek. Jihoon gets up and Seokmin kisses both of his cheeks and says her goodluck.

The four went away and leaves the others behind.

Chan looked really excited and Jeonghan blabbers about how she remembered Soonyoung dancing at the middle of the field last year. 

It wasn't a few minutes later when the lights dimmed out and Professor Chumpty announces that there's going to be a performance. Students and staffs alike claps excitedly and anticipates on what's about to come. 

Soonyoung, Junhui, Hansol and Jihoon soon appears and whistles, clapping and shouts are heard throughout the performance. Chan watches them with awe while Wonwoo, Seokmin and Seungkwan eyes their partners with admiration and pride. Jeonghan, Seungcheol and Jisoo were truly impressed and claps the loudest (Jeonghan was the loudest of the three).

After it was done, the booms of clapping and compliments being shouted resonates to the four corners of the room and the four bow, sweat dripping from their face and back. They smile and thanks everyone for watching and students go and about, still talking about the performance.

Chan was mesmerized and Jisoo shakes her head at that but still smiles at the younger.

"I-I've never seen something like that! That was wicked and so-, so powerful!" Chan exclaims. The others laugh and chuckle at her and she sighs dreamily. "Soonyoung looked so cool."

"Who looked so cool?" Junhui asks, getting to her seat and stealing a kiss from Wonwoo. "It's me, isn't it? I already knew that but thank you, Chan," she says and blows the youngest Slytherin at their table a kiss.

"Don't take away Chan's compliment from me," Soonyoung pouts as she sits beside Chan who hides her face with both of her hands. 

"That was really cool, Soon," Seungcheol says and smiles at her. 

Jihoon looks around. "Wait, where's Minghao and Mingyu?" he asks, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Probably making out somewhere as we speak," Seungkwan says dismissively and continues to eat her food while occasionally feeding Hansol who takes it gratefully.

"Is Mingyu going out with Minghao?" Jisoo asks carefully. Jeonghan holds her hand and rubs the back of it with her thumb while Seungcheol places her hand on the younger's thigh.

Seokmin answers her because Jihoon doesn't like to, Seungkwan and Hansol are too busy eating and Soonyoung and Chan doesn't seem to notice their surroundings and are too focused with each other. "There's always this tension between them. It's so obvious that they like each other and actually," Seokmin leans towards Jisoo and whispers, "Mingyu was planning on confessing today."

Jisoo gasps while Jeonghan and Seungcheol chuckle at her cuteness. 

"I've always wondered why we have a Yule Ball when we don't even have a Triwizard tournament," Chan mutters.

Soonyoung then says, "It just became a thing over time. It's not even a dance tradition anymore. I think they're copying the krom thing from the muggle world."

"It's called prom, Soonyoung, not krom," Seokmin says and giggles and then resumes on talking to Jihoon while the two held hands underneath the table.

The night progresses and everyone's doing their own thing. It is indeed an exciting night and everyone was having fun. Chan got asked by atleast four students to dance with her which Soonyoung didn't like at first because they're taking away her precious little angel but the younger seemed to be having fun so Soonyoung just smiles and didn't mind it. Jisoo got asked like five times but Seungcheol and Jeonghan makes an alibi whenever someone does so that students just gave up. Jisoo gave the two shooting glares and didn't talked to them until they allowed her to dance with a 7th year named Taehyung. 

"Your girlfriends are glaring at me and I think they're murdering me in their heads," Taehyung had said as he twirled the girl.

Jisoo just shook her head and gave Taehyung an apologetic smile. But then she said, "I think your girlfriend's about to hex me if I don't stop dancing with you," and finished it with a giggle which made the boy sigh.

"Don't worry about Jimin," Taehyung had said and twirled Jisoo for the last time. He then bowed and waved at her goodbye and went to the girl who seemed to pout at the boy which made Jisoo smile.

Hours later, the ball had come to an end and basically everyone was exhausted. The muggle born students took pictures with their smart phones with their fellow students and Seokmin curses because she forgot about it while Jisoo just shrugs because she doesn't have a phone. Hansol brought his though so they decided to take a picture of them all including Mingyu and Minghao who returned during the second to last song of the night.

"Ready everyone?" Hansol says and everyone nods. "One, two, three!"

 

* * *

 

Sunlight seeps through the curtains and Jihoon groans as it hit his face. He sits up and glares at the window, cursing it in his head. Someone then stirs beside him and he whips his head to that direction.

Seokmin sleeps peacefully and shivers a little. Jihoon puts up the blanket further up and wraps his girlfriend with it. He then strokes the younger's hair and smiles when he hears Seokmin sigh contentedly. 

"Aw, that's so sweet," a voice says and Jihoon glares at the intruder who is no other than Junhui. The older smirks and walks closer to the two. "The gang, as Hansol insist to call it, is waiting for you at the Great Hall," she informs him. "Go get breakfast and then we can do whatever the fuck we want."

Junhui then walks out the door and Jihoon sighs.

At the Great Hall, Seungcheol lazily chews her cheese bread while listening to her friends' and girlfriends' arguments. 

"Uh-uh, go away and shut up, Attack on Titan is the best anime ever," Hansol declares and muches on his toast.

"Anime?" Jihoon asks as he appears with Seokmin. The two sits at their table and Jihoon sips on his coffee.

Chan smiles. "It's this show and they basically draw and like make those drawings move," she explains which made Jisoo ruffle her hair and smile in satisfaction. 

Soonyoung's beside her and has a sneaky arm on her waist which the others can obviously see but eh, who gives a shit?

"Mingyu says the best one is Sword Art Online, like what the fuck? Out of all the animes you can think of, Sword Art Online? Really?" Hansol slams his hands on the table which made Chan squeak in surprise. Soonyoung glares at Hansol and grabs Chan's hand.

"Whatever, I want to go outside before we all part our ways," Jihoon mutters and places down his mug. Jeonghan and Seungcheol are now sharing the cheese bread and Wonwoo and Junhui are whispering to each other, probably about the plans they have to do together for the two weeks of Christmas break. 

"Make sure y'all come back, alive, though," Minghao says and chuckles while Mingyu, who is beside him, smiles.

"Well, we'll try."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy this is the last chapter of the three main ones and then unto the special ones where i just write random things lol  
> oh n also yall can request if u want cuz i am rlly lazy and ill probably write it anyways :D  
> thanks for reading lovelies <3


	4. s.c #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soonyoung dancing in the field basically lol

Seokmin tugs at Jihoon’s robes while the two walk down the hallway. The older looks up to Seokmin and notices that the younger is staring outside. Jihoon, curious, also looks outside and snorts in amusement.

Outside, in the fields, is Soonyoung wearing her track pants (given to her by Hansol on her birthday last year) and sweater with the house crest on it. The Gryffindor seems to be stretching out and other students were slowly crowding up on the corridors to see what the girl’s doing so Seokmin pulls Jihoon to Soonyoung’s direction and speed walks.

“What is she doing out there?” Seokmin questions as they make their way towards said girl.

Jihoon scoffs. “Doing random shits, maybe? Like she always does?” he replies with amusement.

When they finally viewed the Gryffindor, Soonyoung suddenly shouts, “Hit it, Hansol!”

Jihoon then notices Hansol on the other side of the field with his phone out and Seungkwan who points towards her boyfriend’s phone and says, “Sonorus.”

Music was suddenly booming all around and Soonyoung starts to dance which made all the students in awe as they watch the Gryffindor pull out cool moves that they’ve never seen before. Even Jihoon seems impressed by it and Seokmin. Beside him, claps and jumps excitedly.

“Okay, but what’s the point of doing this?” Jihoon questions and Seokmin answers by shushing him which made Jihoon pout. Seokmin holds his hand though so it’s okay.

As Soonyoung does the thing again, Junhui comes behind them with Wonwoo behind her. The two just woke up from sleep (it was already noon) and are a bit sleepy but seeing their friend out in the fields, dancing with her silly pants seems to wake them up.

“Uh, Soonyoung needs to stop dancing randomly at random times at random locations,” Junhui says out of amusement.

“She’ll ignore you as always,” Wonwoo snickers.

After a few more seconds, Soonyoung finishes up and everyone claps and whistles and cheer for the Gryffindor who bows gleefully and even sends flying kisses everywhere. Some girls even had a banner with Soonyoung’s name and face on it and were screaming out her name which Soonyoung finds adorable.

“Well, that was amusing,” Wonwoo says and pulls Junhui towards Soonyoung who is now joined by Hansol and Seungkwan who were praising the older with compliments. Seokmin and Jihoon follow along with their hands intertwined.

“That move where you just glided smoothly was so cool!” Hansol exclaims loudly.

Soonyoung rubs the back of her neck and smiles. “Well, thank you, Hansol,” she says and ruffles the younger’s hair.

Seungkwan then says, “You sure you’re not dancing to impress someone?” and wiggles her eyebrows while Hansol finds her hand and holds it.

The older flicks Seungkwan’s forehead and laughs. “No, you little munchkin.”

“Soon, you are a wonderful and interesting human being,” Junhui says dramatically.

Soonyoung tips her imaginary hat which made Seokmin giggle.

 

* * *

 

“Chan?” Minhyuk nudges the girl.

The Slytherin turns around and snaps out of her trance. Minhyuk looks at the girl and smiles a little. “You were staring out the window and you weren’t responding to me,” the boy says.

Chan’s eyes widens. “Really? I’m sorry, Minhyuk!”

Said boy just chuckles. “It’s alright. It’s understandable. Soonyoung is really good with dancing,” he says and nods to himself. Chan agrees in her head and smiles to herself.

“Well,” Minhyuk starts. “Let’s go to the library then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i was bored and decided to write this in one go lol  
> requests are open so yea


End file.
